Your name is Alice
by maddy135
Summary: Alice comes to after being turned, thirsty and with no memory of who or what she is.
1. Chapter 1

**Quick authors note- this is my first story I've posted here so I appreciate any reviews or advice I get. Hopefully whoever reads this will enjoy it! **

I woke up in a dusty room, the floor was wet and my skin felt damp, everything felt wet and cold except one thing, my throat was on fire. I reached up to touch my throat, expecting to feel charred remains where it used to be, but it felt as though my skin was normal... But there had to be some damage, internal maybe. This can't be normal can it? I can't remember what it felt like before, all I know is I must fix this. I _need_ to fix this _now_.

The more I pay attention to it the worse it's getting, whimpering I try to focus on other things, like getting out. Fighting panic I listen and try to be quiet, the noise is cacophonous I hear everything… the wind rustling through the trees, every creak in the old worn house, and the noises of small animals running around outside, an alluring thumping noise is faint with every thump I want it more… I _need_ it more. My instincts and throat screaming at me to follow it I look for a way out. There's a small window in the left side of the room, all I can see is trees, trees, and more trees.

I reach for the window to open it but stop and look at my reflection and see that my eyes are red, startled and slightly disturbed, it just didn't seem right. Forgetting my eyes, I jump in surprise when I push the window off the hinges and hear it clatter to the floor. _It was probably just loose_ I tell myself, I lift my hand to pull myself out the window and an image of what looked like a demented version of my reflection from the window flashed before my eyes, blood covering me, clotted in my tee-shirt, dripping from my mouth which was twisted in a feral grin holding a small deer in my hands twisted and broken. Blinking to rid myself of the terrifying image, I shove myself through the window, leaping and rolling I landed softly in the grass.

The thumping got louder, I ran as fast as I could, mouthwatering, unthinkingly running at such a speed that should have been impossible. Not bothering to care about how strange this all seemed, more worried about the entrancing noise that is occupying my entire being, no room for other thoughts, or feelings. I burst into a clearing and can finally feast my eyes on the thing making such a _delicious _noise. Not stopping I slam into the deer and tumble to the ground latching my mouth to the neck and biting. The bones are snapping beneath my hands like thin twigs. The blood is pouring into my mouth and down my clothes, the delicious taste flowing over my tongue like honey, soothing my scorching throat. Sucking the last drops into my mouth, the deer falls from my hands.

Realizing what I've done I start shaking, crawling way from the deer in horror I remember the image that had flashed before my eyes before I left the old broken down house. It came true. Shaking even more I curled up and started crying, reaching up to brush away my tears I didn't feel anything on my skin, no wetness. Something seemed wrong again. Attempting to remember a time when things seemed right and normal I find nothing. My memory is blank. There's nothing there, my thoughts are only in the present because that's all I know. Struggling to calm I start questioning everything, _who am I? Why am I here? What's wrong with me? What the hell is going on?_ Feeling full and slightly sloshy I run back to the house not knowing where else to go, I have no home maybe I once did but now I can't remember…

The house is quiet when I get back. The floor is cement and the walls have a peeling wall paper with yellowed stains. I go back to the window I knocked out earlier and pick it up to look at my reflection, my hair is black and shortly cut; I'm wearing a large baggy shirt with a small breast pocket and pants that are too short, and I'm completely drenched in blood. Blood is matted in my hair, crusted around my mouth, and smeared on my face. I look absolutely terrifying.

_I wish I could remember how I got here_. None of this seems right; a human shouldn't be able to do any of the things I've done. How have I been doing this? Am I even human? Humans don't drink blood, vampires do but vampires aren't real… Are they? Did I believe in them before?

"I wish I knew what life was like before… Or who I was… Or what I am now."

_I hate this_. I wish I at least knew what I was. Maybe I have something in my pockets that will clue me in. Reaching in I pulled my pockets inside out, cringing at the congealed blood in them I pulled out a strip of paper. There was something on it written in an overly neat script, almost too hard to read, I squinted trying to make out the words on the blood soaked paper.

_Your name is Alice. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Your name is Alice_

Well apparently my name is Alice, so there's that. It's relieving to know at least something about myself, to be able to call myself something. Well… to be able to call myself something other than monster that is… I need to get cleaned up, find new clothes… There has to be somewhere around here that has running water, maybe a stream if the house doesn't have any.

For the first time I open the door that leads through to what appears to be a living room, barren except a small thread bare arm chair. I walk down the hall way and open a door to my left which seems like a small bedroom, there's a large bed with a thin blanket covering it, it looks clean enough so I make a mental note to come back for it. There's a small open closet with a pair of worn sweat pants and a small thin, but clean tank top. I grab them carefully with my forefinger and thumb and go back out into the hall.

The next door I try looks to be a bathroom, excitement fills me as I go to try to turn the knob on the sink to check for running water. Shit… nothing came out. Well great I guess that means I'm going to have to find a stream, people can't see me like this they'll think I murdered someone… exiting the bathroom I head for the kitchen and look for something I can use to carry my clothes. Rummaging through the cupboards I find a small canvas bag that will work well enough.

This time I leave the house through the front door, walking onto the front lawn I can hear water running off to my left and take off running, desperate to be clean again. This time I can think and feel the wind caress my skin, smell the forest around me and feel the grass flatten under my feet. The rushing water is getting louder with each passing second, I'm getting closer. Finally able to see it I slow to a stop and look at the water for a second before I start backing up. Once I'm far enough away I start sprinting then leap into the water. Pushing back to the surface, I giggle gleefully, happy for the first time that I remember.

Rinsing out my clothes, getting as much blood as I can out of them, I take them off and throw them back on the grassy shore. I went back underwater finding that I can hold my breath for as long as I like, I scratch my nails through my hair and rub my hands on my face trying to get as much blood off as I can. Feeling more like myself I swim around in the water for a while longer before I get out and shake off as much water as I can before I put on the new clothes. Getting ready I head back to the house that's becoming my shelter and my home.

* * *

Back at the house I go and lie on the bed and wrap the blanket around myself, giving me some time to think. I need money, new clothes, and some sunglasses to hide my eyes. The closest town can't be too far, I need to find a map somewhere too… my new clothes don't look great but they should be passable. Deciding to go into town in a couple of hours when the sun comes up, I'm not looking forward to it. I'll have to steal. To my knowledge I've never done that before, I'm worried about getting caught… if I am then I can just run away, I'll be faster than any of the humans.

Another image flashed before my eyes, a tall man with blonde curly hair sitting at a dinner on a stool. He's all alone and glaring at everyone, he looks lost and sad. There's a menu next to him on the counter that says "Sam's", the door of the diner opens and I walk through and right up to the man, sitting at the stool next to his.

"I've been looking for you." I say softly.

"Who are you? Who sent you?" demands the man. He can't be any older than 18, now that I can see his face I see that his eyes are red like mine, he has a strong jaw and a southern accent.

"No one sent me, I have a lot to explain to you but here isn't the place to do it. Please come back to my house and we can talk. I'll explain everything and then we can make a plan." Sensing his hesitance I added "I promise I won't attempt to harm you, if you feel worried then you can leave and I won't chase after you. You don't have to come with me but I would greatly prefer it if you would."

"Go back to your house, I'll run behind and follow you." He said gruffly. My face spilt into a large smile and I jumped up and left the dinner with the man following.

Coming back to myself I'm still curled up in bed, more determined than ever to get better clothes. I felt a pull to the man that felt like more than friendship, though I don't remember ever feeling such a way before. Standing up I go to the bathroom and look in the mirror assessing my appearance, my hair is messy but looks okay, my skin is pale and my eyes a shocking red color. Walking back out to the tree I left my clothes to dry in I pull on the pants, less stained than before, hoping it makes me look less haggard and poor.

Deciding there was nothing else I could do to make myself look better I start running the dirt road that looks like a drive way hoping it will lead me through town and to shops. I can start to see lights from the town feeling anxious and scarred I continued to walk slowing down to a normal pace. Hearing the thumping noise again, louder and with many more this time I start to panic, my throat feels as though hot coals have been dropped down it, I struggle to hold it together and keep walking. Breathing deeply I can smell the blood and its lure I can almost see myself sinking my razor sharp teeth into the neck of the humans around me.

Holding onto my last shred of sanity as I walk into the first clothing store I see I head for jackets grabbing a brown leather jacket off the rack and pulling my arms through it, I quickly pulled of the tags. I did the same with a pair of shoes, grabbing a few shirts and pairs of pants I head to the dressing rooms. Getting a stall I reach under the side and grab a woman's bag, taking some money from her I headed up front to pay for the shirts and pants. Gathering my purchases I ran outside and back to my house.

* * *

Opening the map I grabbed on the way home I looked at the towns near this one. Looking at the map a picture of Chesterbrook's welcome sign popped into my mind, I guess that's where I'll start my search for my strange vampire. It should only be a 15 minute run, making up my mind I decided I'll leave at 5 tomorrow night and wait for him.


	3. Chapter 3

I have no idea how long I've been sitting on this bench, 6 hours? Maybe more, I don't know. I decided to get here at around 4 pm just in case he got here early; well he hasn't showed up yet. The bench I chose is on the opposite side of the street from the diner, it has a good view of the whole street and the diner itself. I have no idea what day he will come, or if my vision will show to be true at all. I don't mind waiting all that much as long as he shows up eventually, as the hours have passed I have been feeling a pull that's getting stronger and stronger every minute. I've been trying to force a vision but I've only been successful once, I was focusing and saw a woman trip on a crack in the side walk and drop her bag but I haven't been able to do it again since, though I've only been trying a few hours.

Sitting on this bench has been very trying, I have to hold my breath to keep from attacking the humans that walk close to me, I fed earlier this morning before leaving my house which made it easier than when I went to the stores last night but I've been feeling my control slipping, oh how I hope he shows up soon….

Focusing on the man I closed my eyes and tried to bring up more about him, brief images of him flashed before me, him fighting, killing, and running. Gasping as I opened my eyes I'm filled with sadness for what he must have been through, closing my eyes and trying again I see the future, our future. I get snippets at first, images of us at different houses with others like us, beautiful, nicely dressed, and happy. Soon I start to learn the name of those we will live with, and where we will live, then the visions turn to the man whose name I learn is Jasper.

In the matter of minutes I see myself finding Jasper and spending my life with him as my mate, being a "vegetarian" and resisting the humans. I see what kind of man Jasper is and I can't wait to get started on our life together but not looking forward to convincing him that I'm not crazy. I open my eyes to make sure I didn't miss him, and look into the diner, and there he is, dressed in raggedy clothes like I had yesterday, blonde hair shining in the bright lights of the diner.

Nerves and anxiety suddenly hit me like a train, butterflies fluttering in my stomach, I start to panic, my non-beating heart racing. I force myself to stand and walk to the door; I don't remember seeing myself look this nervous in my vision. I walked into the diner, excited that I will get to start my life with my mate. Sitting down next to him I turn and say my line, the one that I had been thinking about constantly since I first saw myself say it.

"I've been waiting for you, Jasper."

* * *

**Thank you to all who have read this, especially those who have reviewed. I'm getting ready to start my next little story, hopefully the chapters will be longer. **


End file.
